1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a micro USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector of which the molding holes formed during manufacturing are covered by insulative members for preventing shorting.
2. Description of Related Art
China Utility Model No. 201904481, issued on Jul. 20, 2011, discloses a micro USB connector including an insulative housing having a base portion and a tongue portion extending from the base portion, a plurality of contacts confined by a plurality of molds and insert molded with the insulative housing, a stiffener having a pair of side portions attached to the tongue portion, and a shell shielding the insulative housing. The tongue portion defines a plurality of channels on a lower surface thereof for receiving the contacts and a plurality of molding holes on an upper surface thereof for accommodating the molds.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0065889, published on Mar. 6, 2014, discloses a micro USB connector including an insulative housing having a base portion and a tongue portion, and a plurality of terminals. The tongue portion has a plurality of ribs formed on a lower surface thereof and a plurality of passageways alternating with the ribs. Each rib has a molding hole opened downwardly for accommodating a mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,864,526, issued on Oct. 21, 2014, discloses a micro USB connector including an insulative housing having a base portion and a tongue portion, and a plurality of terminals. A lower surface of the tongue portion comprises a plurality of terminal recesses receiving the terminals and a plurality of ribs each defining a cutout for accommodating a mold. An upper surface of the tongue portion defines a plurality of molding holes for accommodating molds. The micro USB connector further comprises a cover rib covering rear portions of the terminal recesses to cover lower surfaces of the terminals in order to minimize plating of the terminals.
The molding holes are exposed outwardly when the molds are removed. When conductive particles fall into the molding holes, it is prone to fire break-out due to shorting.
An improved micro USB connector is desired.